


The Result of Ikumi’s Jealousy

by masayuki



Category: Musical Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, some dirty talk, some sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: And now it is Ikumi’s turn to be a little bit unbearable for his team-mates. But Ikumi have a very logical reason as to why he is behaving like he is now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReddishSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReddishSky/gifts).



> Another shoot at my precious 3rd season Atobe and Oshitari. This fic was fueled by another tweets from both actor, but as usual, I’m sorry for any unrelated scene or timeline. Also as usual, English isn’t my first languange and I am currently learning another languange, so please pardon my mistakes here. And lastly, this is special for dearest red sky, please stay strong, everything will end in no time, let’s bear with it a little bit more okay~  
> Disclaimer : Keep dreaming.

Isaka Ikumi stared at his phone intently. His gaze unwavering and getting intense with each second passes. His grip on his phone getting harder until you can see that his knuckles are almost white. Poor phone doesn’t have any mistakes, but on that phone is a picture from a big social media with blue bird as its icon. Ikumi keep staring at his phone while controlling his breath. Deep and steady breath like he usually do in practice. But this isn’t practice and he have some problems with breathing. Okay, he admit that he is a little bit angry. And jealous. Well cross that. He is very angry and jealous.

_That Hiroki!_ Ikumi thinks.

You wonder what kind of photo which manage to spark anger on a calm person like Isaka Ikumi? Lemme tell you, it’s only two photos of Hiroki with his friend, Kento, in a public park. That’s all, but what irritate Ikumi is the first photo, they pose with a love-shaped lamp behind them. The kind of background that lots of couple likes. And Ikumi hate that because it’s clear that Hiroki is his. _Right? We’re together for about a month now, why he went to that kind of park with his friend instead of me?_

“Yo, Ikumi,” say one Utsumi Akiyoshi or Akki, as the team usually calls him.

Ikumi doesn’t answer anything beside humming. His entire being still focused on Hiroki’s smiling face with a love background with another man beside him.

“Ikumi~” Akki calls again, waving his hand in front of Ikumi’s face. “I~kumi~ You ignore me.”

Again, no answer from Ikumi beside a distracted hum. “Ikumi!” Akki calls again, now shoving Ikumi’s shoulder to bring Ikumi back to the land of living.

Ikumi look up at Akki with a distracted eyes before blinking and it seems Ikumi is focused again on the real world. “What is it, Akki?”

“Today is Aoto’s birthday, but we can’t celebrate it right away, we will give surprise tomorrow, right?” Akki asks him while eating his takoyaki.

“Yeah, we will,” Ikumi says shortly. His mind is still reeling from Hiroki’s photo. Tomorrow they will head to Aichi and indeed they will celebrate Aoto’s birthday there after the performance.

“You are distracred, Ikumi, why?” Akki asks again.

Ikumi stays silent for a while before answering. “Nothing.”

He put his phone on his coat pocket, his appetite long gone. He shouldn’t be like this but really he just want to go back to his home and sleep. He sighs before leaning away from his own plate of takoyaki.

“You won’t eat that?” Akki asks again for the third time. “You’re a bit quiet tonight.”

“I’m full, you can have it if you want,” Ikumi answers. “Oh and Akki, can we go home after this? I’m a bit tired and we have an early start tomorrow.”

Akki stared at him, confuse on his eyes but he nods anyway. Ikumi nods his thanks and look outside the window of the takoyaki restaurant. His mind going to Hiroki again, wondering what is he doing now.

_I should have taking him out._

———

“Piyo! Happy birthday!”

All Hyotei team members shouts together, Hiroki come forward with a happy birthday cake on his hands. A big smile and a very happy Aoto is ready to receive the delicious looking cake. “Thank you, everyone, really it’s the greatest birthday I’ve ever have, thank you.”

“Here, your cake,” Hiroki says and handing the cake to Aoto. “We even decorate it with piyo piyo, isn’t it cute?”

“Yes, I love it, thank you,” Aoto says, his bright smile never leave his face.

After Aoto have his cake, as usual it’s time for taking photos. Aoto first taking his own photo with his cake and then other casts of Tenimyu 3rd season and lastly with his own team members. Ikumi look at his left, to where Hiroki stands, smiling his beautiful smile (which Ikumi love very much) and laughing at the others pose. They decided to have piyo-like pose, obviously because it’s Aoto’s birthday.

Ikumi tapped Hiroki’s shoulder and lean down. “Together?”

Hiroki looks up at him and his smile fades just a little bit, Ikumi doesn’t like it. “I’ll take a photo with Aoto only. Just the two of us is enough.”

Ikumi is a bit taken a back with Hiroki’s words. “Ah, I see.”

“Besides, you’ll take a photo with Akki anyway,” Hiroki says matter of factly, he raise one of his perfect eyebrows elegantly.

“Wha−,” Ikumi just began his answer but a hand grab his arm and he look at his right where Akki beames at him.

“Ikumi, let’s take a photo together with Aoto, come on,” Akki all but dragged him forward before Ikumi can give his answer.

Ikumi stumbles forward and manage to righten himself before he lose his balance and ended up banging his head to the floor. He looked back at Hiroki and what he sees only make him irritate again. Hiroki is smiling but not at him, Hiroki is smiling and laughing with Takanori while Shunsuke draps his arms around Hiroki’s shoulder. Like he feels Ikumi’s heated glare, Hiroki look straight at Ikumi, arching one of that beautiful, perfect eyebrows again and give his trademark smirk. _Atobe Keigo’s smirk_. And that irritates Ikumi more and more but he still give his smile when one of the staffs take their photo.

“Now, lastly, Hiroki~” Aoto says sweetly to Hiroki while grabbing Hiroki’s arms and hold it tightly before wrapping his arms around Hiroki’s middle and then lead Hiroki to the spot where they will take their photo. What a cute pose they choose to do now, such a good job Aoto did to make Hiroki pose with one of his hand on the side of his face to resemble a chicken beak.

Ikumi rather like this pose though, if you compare it to the ones Hiroki did a few days ago on Akiyoshi’s birthday. And damn, Ikumi never thought that Hiroki will let someone snuggling to him like Akki did that day. Akiyoshi seems really comfortable back then though and actually that’s exactly what Ikumi wants to do to Hiroki now, snuggling his warm body and hold it close to him. But he’s sure Hiroki won’t let him do that. Not after long time he ignored Hiroki−well, it’s not outright ignoring on his side but Hiroki sees it as ignore anyway, he know perfectly well that Hiroki’s cold attitude for these past two weeks, perhaps more, is because he spends so little time with Hiroki.

He realize that, he isn’t blind or insensitive person, he spends lots of time with Akiyoshi lately and it seems its already too much and too long for Hiroki that he can’t tolerate it anymore. Adding up on his mistake was to posted Akiyoshi’s photo on Twitter with a rather endearing caption and before that he posted a tweet which told the world that he was out eating together with Akiyoshi and had been hanging out with Akiyoshi for three days straight. And look at the result, Hiroki went out to a rather romantic place with another person. Even if Hiroki didn’t look unhappy on that photo or today, he knew deep down Hiroki feels a little bit annoyed, angry, sad maybe because Ikumi never spend his weekend or his free time with Hiroki again.

Well, Ikumi needs to make things right again between them before it gets even worse. He really do love Hiroki and Hiroki is such an endearing and lovely being for him to let go. No, he won’t let that happen, after today, he will make sure that Hiroki will know that Ikumi is his alone. With that thoughts in mind, he walked out of Hyotei’s dressing room and goes straight to their bus which will take them back to the hotel, leaving all his teammates, Hiroki included, bewildered and wondering what the heck happened to their usual calm and composed Isaka Ikumi.

———

The bus stop at their hotel that night, all of Tenimyu 3rd Season casts eagerly get out of the bus and almost running to the hotel entrance to claim the holy key of their designated rooms. Ikumi walk briskly towards the hotel’s lobby and give no care to his teammates calling his name. He is a man in mission and his mission is to grab his room’s key, place all of his belonging and go straight to Hiroki’s room. Or maybe drag Hiroki to his room before locking said room so no one can enter his room. But it’s kind of dangerous because all of Hyotei’s team casts somehow likes to literally claim his room and making it theirs. Akiyoshi even slept on his room once and Ikumi can’t let that happen tonight.

“Can I get key for Room 377, please?” Ikumi ask the receptionist as politely as he can.

“Yes, of course, this is your key, Sir, have a good night,” the receptionist says politely to Ikumi.

“Thank you,” Ikumi says and goes to the elevator. When he push the closed button he can see his team-mates looking at him with unbelievable face, except for Hiroki, his face only show disinterest to Ikumi’s behaviour.

———

Hiroki walks slowly towards his room with all his team-mates except for Ikumi. Hiroki doesn’t understand why Ikumi ignore almost everyone on the bus and now here in the hotel. Ikumi didn’t even let dear Akiyoshi to sit beside him on the bus, like he usually does lately. But Ikumi’s slightly cold behaviour doesn’t dampen both Akiyoshi and Satsuki’s habit to crash in Ikumi’s room. _How irritating, if only it’s that easy for me to do that too_ , Hiroki thinks. And then Akiyoshi’s near scream voice manage to make Hiroki look up and what he sees beside his room’s door is a little bit unusual. _What the hell is he doing there?_ Hiroki thinks again and frown when he sees both Akiyoshi and Satsuki run up to Ikumi and trying to drag the taller man towards Ikumi’s own room.

“No, sorry, um, I have something to talk with Hiroki,” Ikumi says gently.

“Well, you can talk in your own room right?” Satsuki says back, “Just bring Hiroki with us, let’s watch some movie together!”

“No, Satsuki, I’m so sorry but what I wanna talk with Hiroki is kinda private,” Ikumi says while prying Satsuki’s hands off of his arm.

Hiroki sigh and walks to his door. “Step aside so I can open this door and we can talk inside.”

Ikumi’s face is a little bit shocked, like he doesn’t anticipated Hiroki will utter a single word to him or around him. “Ah, yes, of course.”

Hiroki opens his door and leave it like that so Ikumi can come inside. He still hear Ikumi says few words more to both Akiyoshi and Satsuki outside when he placed his bags near the window. He doesn’t have any idea what Ikumi want to talk about but maybe it’s because his own cold attitude towards the taller man. Hiroki is taking off his shoes when he hear the door shuts and a click.

“Why did you locked it?” Hiroki asks offhandedly, rubbing his sore feet after a whole day using tight shoes on and off stage.

“To make sure no one will disturb us tonight,” Ikumi says matter of factly.

“Disturb us from what? It’s not like we’re gonna do anything, aren’t we?” Hiroki asks, looking up at Ikumi and meet Ikumi’s stare head-on.

_Damn, this boy will be the end of me, at least my patience,_ Ikumi thinks. He steps forward to Hiroki who sit still on his bed, both of Hiroki’s shoes are already off and he’s leaning on his arms leisurely.

“Disturbing us from this.” Ikumi says while leaning his body towards Hiroki’s and whispering those words right beside Hiroki’s right ear.

Hiroki huff, like he’s holding a laugh. “Do you think you can seduce me?”

Ikumi straighten his body a bit and look at Hiroki’s face. “No, maybe I can’t but I’m sure you’ll end up the same in the end.”

Hiroki rolls his eyes before shove Ikumi away from him and standing up to face Ikumi better. “You’ll get better result at seducing if you use it to Akiyoshi or Satsuki.”

“I don’t want to seduce them, why do you assume like that?” Ikumi asks.

“Well, it’s clear that you favor Akiyoshi or Satsuki’s company rather than mine,” Hiroki says while turning his body to grab something in his bag. But before he can reach his bag, Ikumi yank his arm and whirled him around to face Ikumi again and it’s closer now because Ikumi makes sure to drag Hiroki’s body forward while turning him around.

“And who went to a romantic place with someone else, hm, Hiroki?” Ikumi says through clenched teeth like he’s holding some anger within himself.

“Oh so you see that photo? What? Are you jealous?” Hiroki bit back, “Who was it again that went out with _someone else_ for three days straight?”

“Ah, so _you_ saw that too,” Ikumi says smugly, “You jealous, Hiroki?”

“I am not, why should I? Now let me go,” Hiroki says while trying to yank his arm off of Ikumi’s tight grip.

“No. Just so you know, Hiroki, I will never ever let you go.”

That is the last thing Ikumi says before he kiss Hiroki hard. Hiroki gasps, his eyes widen and his lips slowly opening under Ikumi’s lips. Ikumi let out his tongue and that makes Hiroki jerks away but one of Ikumi’s hands is on his waist and the other one is clasping the back of his head, firmly holding Hiroki’s body close to Ikumi. Hiroki doesn’t know what to do with his hands beside clasping Ikumi’s shoulder, confuse between wanting to shove Ikumi away or dragging him closer instead, he let out another gasp when Ikumi sweep his bottom lips with his tongue and then Ikumi is exploring Hiroki’s mouth. Hiroki feels his knees wooble, like he can’t holding himself up if it isn’t because Ikumi’s firm hold on him. Both Hiroki and Ikumi doesn’t know how long it was before they parts, Hiroki’s lips are red, a little bit swollen and glistening with saliva, his breath is ragged like he just ran a mile and it turns Ikumi on more than anything.

“Hiroki...” Ikumi sigh and nuzzling Hiroki’s left ear, biting it softly and licking it slowly, leisurely.

Hiroki’s own two hands now gripping Ikumi’s shoulder tightly, he lean his head to the side to give more room for Ikumi. Unconciously he bared his milky white neck to Ikumi’s exploring tongue and to Hiroki’s neck Ikumi goes. Ikumi nipped lightly, he place butterfly kisses on Hiroki’s neck and then he licks it because he can’t help it, Hiroki’s white neck just screaming to be marked by him and that is what he’s gonna do tonight. Marking Hiroki as his own. He kisses Hiroki’s neck, left and right, nuzzling it, elicting gasps and moans from Hiroki who can do nothing except baring his neck more to Ikumi’s wondering mouth.

“Ah.. Haa.. Ungh, Ikumi...” Hiroki gasps, sensation dancing on his body, intense and spreading like fire all over his body because what Ikumi do to him. Ikumi place a few more kisses on Hiroki’s neck, his hands firmly holding Hiroki close by his waist before sinking his teeth to Hiroki’s white neck.

“Aahh Ikumi... Ahhh haaa,” Hiroki let out a rather loud moan when Ikumi does marking him. He grasp Ikumi’s shoulders tightly and slowly he rub himself on Ikumi, Hiroki know this feeling, his desire is waking up but it’s much more intense than usual, he wants to let go but then Ikumi leaned away and halting his ministrations on Hiroki’s neck.

“Hiroki, I want you,” Ikumi says to Hiroki, right beside his ear.

Hiroki gasps, his breath unsteady. “Yes, yes, yes please, Ikumi.”

Ikumi let his hands wandering down from Hiroki’s shoulder to his back, caressing softly but not with want and desire, his mouth caressing Hiroki’s milky neck again and trying his hardest not to leave any more mark but damn it, that is what Ikumi really want to do, marking Hiroki in all available place on this warm body writhing against him so all of their friends, so everyone will know that Hiroki is taken. Hiroki never stops gasping and moaning Ikumi’s name, all he can do is holding tightly to Ikumi’s shoulder and leaning his head, baring his neck more for Ikumi to mark, he can lose himself like this, he can’t let it happen but _oh God, Ikumi’s hands are on his waist and his ass_.

“Ikumi.... Bed, now, ahhnn,” Hiroki let out a whine, already feeling he can burst in to a blaze if they prolong this.

Hiroki can feel Ikumi dragging him backwards and then he is collapsing on his bed with Ikumi’s warm body ontop of his, it’s a nice feeling, he wouldn’t mind if Ikumi stays there all day and night especially if Ikumi keep doing what he do now, caressing Hiroki’s abdomen under his shirt, raking his shirt up. One of Ikumi’s hand unbuttoning Hiroki’s shirt, his nose buried on Hiroki’s neck while Hiroki keep rubbing their hips, it’s maddening and then Ikumi licks Hiroki’s neck, making Hiroki arches his neck.

Hiroki let his hands wandering down Ikumi’s back and reaching for the edge of Ikumi’s shirt before he tug it upwards. “Take this off, Ikumi.”

Ikumi straighten his body and take off his shirt and undershirt in one go before doing the same to Hiroki’s shirt. Hiroki stared up at Ikumi’s naked upper body, it isn’t like he never seen Ikumi’s upper body before but now, now is different. Ikumi’s chest and abs are glistening with sweat, just like Hiroki’s and Ikumi’s gaze, that gaze is burning Hiroki’s own desire. Hiroki reach out to Ikumi’s shoulder again and bringing Ikumi down to his body again. His mouth seeking Ikumi’s mouth and both of their tongues are dancing inside Hiroki’s mouth, licking, nibbling, exploring that warm cavern. Ikumi’s hand is caressing Hiroki’s thigh before slowly moving towards a bulge which is growing with each passing time. Ikumi squeeze the bulge, stopping his heated kiss because Hiroki arches his neck again and moaning out loud. He squeeze the bulge again for a few times before he decide to open Hiroki’s jeans and yanking it off of Hiroki’s white legs along with Hiroki’s underwear.

“Hiroki...” Ikumi says softly to Hiroki’s neck and kissing it over and over again. He leaves one more kiss before straigthen himself to look down properly at Hiroki. Hiroki who lays before him, under him, a sweaty mess Hiroki, his breath come out ragged, Hiroki is a sin coming to life before him with his hair in complete disarray and his lips so red and swollen and his eyes wide with desire and lust for Ikumi.

Hiroki leaned up to Ikumi and caressing his naked chest before slowly letting his hands roaming down to Ikumi’s hips, finding that Ikumi still fully clothed while he is already naked. He looked up at Ikumi while his hands are finding Ikumi’s jeans button and opening it. “You should’ve been naked too, you know.”

Ikumi laughs. “Open it up for me, will you?”

“Why of course,” Hiroki says sweetly, smirking and then yanking Ikumi’s jeans along with his underwear down to Ikumi’s thighs. “Stand up now, I can’t properly making you naked if you’re sitting in my lap.”

“Yes, yes, Hiroki-sama,” Ikumi laughs before standing up right in front of Hiroki. He does realize that his cock is right in front if Hiroki’s face in this position but he know that Hiroki doesn’t mind at all because Hiroki’s hand starts massaging and squeezing Ikumi’s cock after he was done throwing away Ikumi’s jeans and underwear to some corner on this hotel room. Hiroki keep doing his handjob, up and down Ikumi’s cock until precum starts gathering on Ikumi’s tip. It’s glistening and Hiroki is wondering what kind of taste it’ll be and what kind of response he’ll get from Ikumi if he leans forward and lick it. Hiroki never realize but before he knew it, his tongue comes out and licking Ikumi’s precum and then he is licking Ikumi’s cock, first under his tip and then upwards.

“Oh god, yes! Hiroki, ah!” Ikumi moans outloud when Hiroki’s tongue moves upwards and downwards his cock before engulfing his cock with his warm, wet mouth. It takes all Ikumi’s willpower to not start fucking that swollen mouth around his cock. Hiroki’s mouth keep moving forward and backward, his tongue licking Ikumi’s cock here and there. Ikumi let his hand fall on Hiroki’s shoulder and the other on Hiroki’s head, keeping him steady when Hiroki’s sucking gets faster and wilder. It doesn’t help when Hiroki keep making those sinful noise when he’s sucking Ikumi’s cock like it was a fucking lollipop.

Hiroki let out Ikumi’s cock with a pop after a while and the he looks up at Ikumi while laying down his body on the bed again, his eyes wide with lust looking straight at Ikumi’s eyes. “Come now, I need you inside of me, Ikumi.”

And who is Ikumi to deny Hiroki that? Ikumi lay ontop of Hiroki again, his hands caressing Hiroki’s thigh. “Lube or lotion?”

“On my desk,” Hiroki says, one of his legs curls around Ikumi’s hips.

Ikumi takes Hiroki’s lotion and layered his fingers with lots of it before slowly moving his fingers to Hiroki’s puckered hole. One finger, two fingers, three fingers are inside Hiroki, moving left and right, forward and backward, searching the spot where Hiroki will eventually screams out loud. Ikumi keep moving his fingers inside and outside while kissing Hiroki’s neck like a starving man, he’s past the point where he cares if he leave marks or not because Hiroki keep letting out moans and gasps above him and baring his neck to Ikumi, his legs firmly locked around Ikumi’s hips and his hips is moving along with Ikumi’s fingers inside his body.

“Ahn, ah ah, Ikumi... Ah!” Hiroki moans out loud when Ikumi’s fingers found the pleasure spot inside his body. “Do that again, ah ah ah!”

Ikumi keep hitting that spot a few times before he take out his fingers from Hiroki’s body and then he take the lotion again and layering his own cock with that. He doesn’t want to waste time again, he needs to be inside Hiroki now.

“Aaahh Ikumi, aahhnnn aahh,” Hiroki screams when Ikumi press his cock inside his hole, slowly but surely entering his body. His cock is big, it’s painful but Hiroki can feel pleasure underlying that pain. Hiroki grips Ikumi shoulder tightly, maybe he’s gonna leave marks but to hell with it.

Ikumi move slowly inside Hiroki’s body as to not hurt him because clearly it’s Hiroki’s first time and somehow Ikumi feels delighted to be Hiroki’s first. He moves his hips forward and then backward, slowly but surely gaining more speed since Hiroki’s moans is getting louder and louder with each passing time Ikumi pushes his hip forward.

Ikumi leans his forehead on Hiroki’s shoulder, his hands gripping the sheets beside Hiroki’s head. “Hiroki, ugh, you’re so tight and warm.”

“Ngghh aahh,” Hiroki moans when Ikumi snaps his hips forward with more force than before. His speed is gaining and Ikumi manages to hit that pleasure spot inside Hiroki’s body, forcing another moans come out of Hiroki’s mouth. “Ikumi! Aahh ah ah ngghhn, do that again, there, ahn, yes there there!”

Ikumi keep hitting that spot harder, going faster and deeper inside Hiroki’s body, he snaps his hips forward and rotate it, giving more stimulation to Hiroki’s inside. “Ugh, so tight, Hiroki.”

Sweats are drenching both of them and making their body slicker than before. One of Ikumi’s hand move down and grab Hiroki’s neglected cock and pumps it in time with his hips’ movement. His mouth searching Hiroki’s, licking that already swollen lips and then he moves his tongue inside, exploring that warm mouth, his hips never ceases its move snapping forward and then backward, his hand pumping Hiroki’s cock.

“Mmhh, nngghh,” Hiroki’s moan is muffled by Ikumi’s tongue inside his mouth. His hands letting go of Ikumi’s shoulder and moves to find Ikumi’s hand which gripping the sheets besides his head and when he found it, he grips Ikumi’s hand tightly on his. “Ikumi, please, ngghh aahh.”

“What is it, nghh, tell me Hiroki, what do you want?” Ikumi says right to Hiroki’s ear.

“I wanna, ugh, I wanna come, please, do me harder, Ikumi,” Hiroki pleads, his eyes bright with pleasure and burning desire staring straight to Ikumi’s eyes.

Ikumi pumps Hiroki’s hands faster along, his hips moving harder, faster and deeper inside Hiroki, his hand holding Hiroki’s hands tightly. “Come for me, Hiroki, come on.”

Hiroki can feel it building inside of him with Ikumi keep hitting that sweet spot inside of his body, he can’t hold it anymore. “Uungh aahh aahh Ikumi!”

Hiroki moans very loud Ikumi wondering if their friends can hear him but when Hiroki let go and cumming, his hole tighten up around him, making his cock feels like it’s gonna burst and his hip keeps moving faster and faster, he’s gonna come too. “Hiroki, ahn aahh, Hiroki!”

———

Ikumi lays ontop Hiroki’s body, his cock still inside Hiroki’s warm body, he doesn’t want to get out but he have to or else Hiroki will feel very sore tomorrow. Hiroki let out a gasps when Ikumi take his cock out, but he doesn’t do much more than that, Ikumi really left him boneless and a bit tired but Hiroki wants a repeat though.

“Did I tire you out?” Ikumi looks down at Hiroki’s face, one of his hand caressing Hiroki’s cheek slowly.

“Mmhmm,” Hiroki doesn’t open his eyes and just nuzzling Ikumi’s hand.

“Sleepy, hm,” Ikumi moves his body and lays down besides Hiroki.

Hiroki opens his eyes and looks at Ikumi besides him, smiling softly. “I am but I feel... nice though, you did a good job.”

Ikumi laughs softly and manages to cover both of their body before laying on his side facing Hiroki, he circles his hands around Hiroki’s middle when Hiroki lean forward and nuzzle at his chest. Ikumi caress Hiroki’s soft hair slowly and kissing Hiroki’s forehead.

“Go to sleep then.”

“Mmhmm,” Hiroki mumbles.

“I love you, Hiroki,” Ikumi says softly.

“I love you too,” Hiroki answers with a yawn. “Don’t wake me up until twelve or I’ll kill you with my racket and tennis ball.”

Ikumi only laughs at that and kissing Hiroki’s forehead again before he too closes his eyes.

———

OMAKE

 

Akiyoshi can’t take his eyes off of Hiroki, particularly his legs and face. Hiroki keep wincing slightly everytime he moves his legs. The wincing only get worse when Hiroki is walking and dancing and basically moving. It kinda worrying but Akiyoshi isn’t sure if he should ask Hiroki about his health or not, because then he see Ikumi coming over Hiroki who is currently sitting and massaging his legs after doing another practice in his dance. They talk for a while before Ikumi sits beside Hiroki and then proceed to rubs Hiroki’s shoulder and then Hiroki’s backside. He sees Hiroki smiling at Ikumi in response to whatever Ikumi says to him so maybe, just maybe Hiroki is fine afterall, maybe he just over-practicing again until his body feel sore and now Ikumi is giving Hiroki small massages. Akiyoshi is pleased with his own answer and with a smile on his own face, he turns to his other teammates to do more practice himself. Akiyoshi can’t see Ikumi leans forward and giving Hiroki a small kiss on Hiroki’s temple and how bright Hiroki’s smile after.

 

The End


End file.
